


Starlight, Starbright

by Tipispip



Series: Starlight [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, But they get fixed, Choking, Forced Orgasm, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Relationship Problems, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipispip/pseuds/Tipispip
Summary: They seem to be everywhere all the time. Except they’re not because the black hair she sees is a civilian and the Uchiwa crest she views is actually not anything similar, and she officially thinks she’s going crazy. Neither have approached her since their last visit, but she always feels a presence that they are surrounding her somehow. The scent of Jasmine or the musk of man will waft by and she’s filled with wanting and regret all at once.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Series: Starlight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733347
Comments: 9
Kudos: 154





	Starlight, Starbright

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry this took forever! Depression is a bitch. Also, I don't have a beta so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Please Enjoy.

Whiskey memories are always a fun time. She knows she drinks a lot, okay. But she doesn’t have a problem. At least, not one relating to drinking. 

They seem to be everywhere all the time. Except they’re not because the black hair she sees is a civilian and the Uchiwa crest she views is actually not anything similar, and she officially thinks she’s going crazy. Neither have approached her since their last visit, but she always feels a presence that they are surrounding her somehow. The scent of Jasmine or the musk of man will waft by and she’s filled with wanting and regret all at once. 

She knows she was petty and bitter, but to be treated as, as the nothingness they turned her into, well it wasn’t fair. So yeah, she might take it out on Sasuke during training, but only a little. And yeah, she avoids that side of the village like the plague, but it doesn’t matter. And okay maybe she does run the other way when she sees Mikoto out at the market, but it’s only because she just can’t okay.

She lives on the far side of the village, and it still feels too close. She stares at the clothing she used after their first fuck - the ones she had used to cover up after Itachi shred her dress. It's difficult to say either of their names, if she’s honest. 

She knows she’s always had self-esteem issues, but having her life turned into a game was the lowest blow she could think of. She hates it, hates herself for how she acted last time. She feels the stares from Sasuke and Naruto, wondering what’s gotten into her, and she hates that she can't explain.  
So she finds comfort in bottles of plum sake, stops drinking jasmine tea, and slowly begins to heal. She knows from snooping in Tsunade’s office that they’re on an Anbu mission - time limit unknown. She’s grateful, grateful for this time. But she misses their presence. And if she pulls out Itachi’s clothes from her drawer and sleeps in them at night, well that’s for her to know. 

It's to the point where she can’t even look Sasuke in the eyes anymore, too afraid to see their reflection staring back at her.

She finds them a month later on training ground 14, the Uchiha’s private grounds for their clan. Sasuke invited her and Naruto over for a spar, and under the trees she catches a glimpse of them. Bandages winding their way around both bodies, she wonders the damage they must have taken on that mission. She knows she's distracted while the boys spar, wondering the ‘how’ and ‘what’ regarding them. But she also knows she shouldn't care. But her dreams have been surrounded by them - the gentle caresses and tender kisses they gave her. And how she ruined it. How she ruins everything, apparently. They haven’t even glanced at her, just the spar between her teammates. 

So, she decides, she will make them notice her. She goes to join the fight, turning it into a wild series of unknown movements and catastrophe that can only be described as Team 7. She learned new things while they were away, her Shihou teaching her the ways of destruction and healing. 

The fight rages on, the boys focusing on eachother, at least before Sakura comes up behind Sasuke - fists charged with Chakra - and hits that point right above his left lung. She knows how painful it is - Tsunade had done the same to her on their third day of training. She broke his blood vessels, and her chakra is now attacking his system and tightening his lungs. He will be able to breathe, but not easily. 

Spitting out the blood, Sasuke takes his time to look her over. However, she uses this time to leap back, somersaulting over Naruto’s head where he had planned a sneak attack. Chakra once again building, she slams her fist into the ground. She’s aware enough to not destroy the grounds, because Fugaku’s wrath aimed at her is not the goal. But it is enough to show everyone there her strength, so show how muchs she’s grown. She wants to show them that she’s worthy. 

Even while leaping away, the two got caught in the avalanche of rock and soil. With a metaphorical white flag raised, she goes to check on them. Healing Sasuke’s lungs only took a matter of seconds; that’s the beauty of the move, it hurts like a bitch but is easily rectified. Naruto, on the other hand, only had some scraps and bruises. 

“Ne, Sakura, wanna kiss them better?” Normally she would hit him, letting him soar across the training grounds. But today, today was different. So instead, she reaches down, grabbing the scrap on his arm before placing a gentle kiss there. With a blush on his face, and a stutter to rival Hinata, she can’t help but lean back and laugh. 

A true laugh, the one that has been missing from her since the two Uchihas took something from her. She still isn't sure what it is, but it was more than just her virginity. Laying on the ground, surrounded by dirt and debris, for the first time she isn’t wondering about their thoughts about her, or their reactions. She’s simply existing. 

All three slowly standing, groaning as they go, she glances over to where the other two were at the beginning of the match. She truly can’t find herself to be disappointed when they aren't there anymore. Not much has changed, apparently. 

Moving inside the compound, her team makes its way to Sasuke’s home, planning on a meal and some tea, because holy shit she didn’t realize how hungry she was until then. Slowly, she makes her way to the kitchen, under the assumption that Fugaku and Mikoto are gone for the moment. Rifling through their cabinets, she finds all she needs for a quick meal - except the rice.

“It’s to your right.” a smooth voice says. A voice she immediately recognizes. 

“Thank you, Itachi-san. Would you and Shisui -san care to join us?” For the first time in months, Sakura decides to be brave. She looks at him, staring into his eyes.

Her reply comes from Shisui speaking from the corner of the room, his body leaning in such a way she couldn’t tell if it was from pain or just him trying to look cool. 

“Actually, it’s more along the lines of if you would join us. It seems that your teammates have left while you were snooping in my kitchen. However, we were on our way into town, and I’m sure something could be found there.”

Blushing, all she can reply with is a quiet “I wasn’t snooping” before nodding. It’s the last thing she wants to do, but it's better than eating three day old leftover takeout in her apartment. She was sure this was going to be one of the worst lunch experiences of her life - including when Naruto made her laugh hard enough that Ramen expelled from her nose. Not a good time at all. 

Regardless, she places her shoes on when they reach the door, and all three begin their journey into town. The quiet is eerie and unsettling, but she knows she played her part in this just as they did. As they walked along, she noticed the stares they were getting. It made sense - two of Konoha’s most eligible bachelors being followed by, well, her. She felt like a duckling following whoever it had imprinted on.

Despite the quiet, the two men had apparently decided on a restaurant, judging by the smell. Entering inside, it was quite empty, only one other family residing in the tent. It was warm inside, but the smell of cooking meat had her mouth watering. Following in her companion’s footsteps, she found herself sitting opposite them, back towards the door. Most shinobi have an intrinsic need to face the door, but oddly enough she felt confident in their abilities to protect her if needed, even after everything. 

Apparently they were regulars, because once again in silence, they motioned to the owners. Soon enough food was placed in front of her, and she had to stop herself from gorging on it. If she was honest, between her emotional turmoil and work and training, she had been neglecting some, uh, necessities in life - such as eating. 

Finally it was Shisui who broke the silence. 

“So, Princess, want to tell us why you ran away the other night?” Jeez, go straight for it, huh. 

“I think we all know why.”

“Actually,” this time it was Itachi, “we don’t. You ran away before we could explain anything, and then proceeded to avoid us. And yet here we all are, eating lunch as if nothing happened. But we are all very aware that something did. So, our question is, why did you leave like that?”

God she wishes she was in her apartment, eating shitty takeout. Or maybe leveling out a few training fields. Or even pulling three hospital rotations in a row. Anywhere but here. 

Sakura knows she isn’t the strongest woman. She isn’t the Hyuuga they are close with. She will never be considered anything other than a team mate of Sasuke’s. And she's come to terms with it. She has. But here she is, staring a hole into the table.

“I didn’t want to be another game, not for anyone again.” Refusing to look up, she feels her eyes burning - the tell tale sign of tears building. Diplomacy won’t work this time. She’s too tired of hiding. 

“Sakura, look at us.” Her gaze raises, and suddenly there are two sets of coal eyes staring at her. They look as tired as she feels. 

“You were not, and are not, a game. You aren’t a conquest.We don’t see you as an item to be won.”

“So why did you leave?”

With a sigh, they share a look. Itachi’s face looks tired, and is thinner than the last time she was with him. Shisui too. 

“We had a mission. We can’t speak of it, but it was of the utmost importance that we had to leave that night. But we came across you and couldn’t help ourselves.”

Looking back down, Sakura picks at her food. 

“Okay, I believe you.”

They finish their meal in silence, and everything is as it was before. 

\----

They sent a bird for her a week later. The tap tap tap incessant on her window. Opening her window, she removes the parcel from the crow, thanking it before shutting her window once more. Opening the scroll all she sees is the word “now” written in a fluid motion, the end of the word curved up. It’s not hard to guess who it's from. 

Slowly dressing, she’s determined to try to get the upper hand. Finding a small lilac and black set of lingerie, she slides them on. Looking at herself in the mirror, she feels less Shinobi and more girl. Sure, the scars littering her body tell a story - many stories - but in the moonlight, staring at herself, she feels beautiful for the first time in a while. 

Not wanting to keep them waiting, she slides on her clothing with haste, before taking a moment to calm herself. She wants this, truly, but the anxiety has formed a ball in the pit of her stomach. Her mantra on the way to the compound’s training grounds is that this isn't a game. 

Despite them sending the message, she arrives first. The field is empty, save for targets, and miraculously fixed from her outburst only a week ago. She lies on the ground, embracing the chill of the earth and the wet of the dew. The night sky has always calmed her, and her anxiety slowly releases the hold it has on her. 

She knows when they arrive, their Chakra not suppressed, the sound of leaves beneath their shoes. Lifting herself from the ground, she stands and looks at them. At the two men who have overtaken her life in a mere matter of months. They look dangerous and soft all at once. She feels lucky to have known both sides of them - to know she is one of a few special souls to have been with them in such a tender manner. 

As she walks to meet them, she sees both of their Sharingan’s activate. Confusion must flash across her face, but before she can get any answers, she’s pushed into the nearest tree, the scent of Jasmine enveloping her. Her face pushed to the bark, she begins to panic. She assumed all was well, and yet this is a very dangerous situation to be in. Their family bloodline activated, and with the bark scratching her breasts through her clothing, she hopes she won’t die in lingerie. How unbecoming it would be for her. 

Yet, she feels his erection pressed against her back, as he whispers in her ear “Uchiha-san? SInce you felt the need to treat us with such respect, we assumed it was within our right to punish you as we felt needed.” He’s nibbling on her earlobe and she’s trying to focus, but it’s not exactly easy. “So, we’ve decided on a game. You do remember how to stop, correct?” With a nod from her, he continues. “Good. Because this won’t be easy.”

Pulling back, he turns her so her back is against the bark and she’s suddenly on her knees. From over his hip, she sees Shisui leaning nearby, his cock sticking out from his pants, his hands slowly moving intoxicatingly slow around it. Her mouth waters at the thought of being the one to do it to him. But first, Itachi is right here, and he’s shedding his clothing, and oh Kami, she can already feel her wetness seeping through her panties. 

“Open.” He commands, and she does. She opens her mouth, staring into his red eyes and he places his head on her tongue. Licking, she goes to move forward to fully take him into her mouth, but she is stopped by a hand pulling her hair. Groaning as her hair is tugged, she begins to fully realize how little control she will have tonight. So instead, she begins to lick his head, suckling it when allowed. Judging from the tightening of his hand in her hair, she must be doing something right. Finally, finally he begins to inch himself into her mouth, giving her what she wants. His hands remove themself from her hair, and instead grab her arms from his hips, before pinning them above her head. Even she can hear her moaning around his cock. 

Without warning, he begins thrusting, slowly at first to give her a moment, before turning more aggressive with each thrust. He’s fucking her face, deep and fast, only pulling away to let her breathe. Tears forming in her eyes, she does her best to keep eye contact with him. She must look ruined, and honestly it's probably their goal. 

The tree bark begins to scrape her back uncomfortably, she tries to lean forward. At least, she does until he fully pulls out, forcing her to stand. Walking her towards Shisui, he murmurs a quick “princess” before his hand is grabbing her ass and his tongue is thrust into her mouth. This is what she remembers, the clash of dominance between them, of which she is losing. He bites on her bottom lip, pulling it between his teeth as he removes his hands. She sinks into him, content to kiss him forever. 

She hears it before she feels it - the sharp sound of a slap as his hand comes into contact with her ass. Shouting, more from surprise than pain, he grabs her chin and forces her to look at him. “Count them, Princess.” He tells her. 

“Yes, sir. One.”  
He continues, alternating cheeks, her voice wavering with each hit. She almost loses count, right at nine, before catching herself. By the smug look on his face, he was well aware. She just can’t help but focus on the pooling wetness in her panties, fighting the urge to rub her legs together. 

At ten, he releases her, nodding to Itachi. The two men grab her, and suddenly she’s in the first room again, the one where this all began. 

Pulling her between them, they suckle on her neck, hands roaming her body. Skimming over her nipples, she whines, pushing her chest out in hopes of another touch. All she receives in turn is Itachi’s eyes turned towards her, her chin in his hand. Shaking his head, he leans in to kiss her. She feels his strength and passion all at once, the coolness of his hands moving over her body. 

Pulling away, their hands leave her body. Glancing over her shoulder, she sees Shisui - eyes dark and sharp, staring at her. Her face, suddenly grabbed by the same cool hand as earlier, pulls her to stare into the eyes of the other Uchiha - his eyes staring into her soul with his Sharingan activated. She wonders, craves the knowledge of why they want these moments to be with them like this. 

“You seem to like running away from us, so we’ve decided to keep that from happening again.”

With a less-than-subtle- push, she’s on the bed, their bodies above her. She feels their power not fully - but she’s not scared. The anticipation and yearning she has is only making her wetter, much to her surprise.   
Shisui is on top of her chest, hands on her throat, pressing lightly. Below him, Itachi is holding her legs open - and suddenly she can’t move them. Wiggling slightly, she finds her legs are forced open and held in place by what she assumed to be chakra strings. Before she can blink, both men are off of her - their agility and strength shown by the grace of their movements, the fluidity of how they leave her tied on the bed, open and exposed. 

She feels so bare - her wetness exposed to the cool air under her panties. She wonders what they have in mind for her - the punishments they’ve designed. She feels herself getting wetter at the thought of being under them and at their mercy. 

Itachi moves forward first, his hands gliding over her thighs and ghosting over her pussy. Shisui, following his cousin's lead, moves forward as well, his hands on her breasts. Pinching at her nipples, he leans down to capture her mouth in a kiss, hands once again moving to her throat. She can feel the pressure he’s putting with every breath, feels his calloused hands on her with every swallow. 

Her head feels light from excitement. She trusts these men, and knows they won’t harm her, but the idea of giving up all of her control is . . . exciting. It turns her on more than she ever would have imagined. So, when they once again pull out a kunai, and her brain flashes back to their first time, she knows she’s in for a ride. 

When Itachi cuts off her panties in a swift movement, she’s suddenly exposed to the cool air, and her wetness is noticeable on her thighs, dripping down her slick entrance. 

With a quick look into her eyes, Itachi moves down, mouthing at her thighs. She wishes she could move, could trap him down there forever - his mouth warm and wet on her skin. His breath whispers over her, and she hopes he won’t tease her endlessly this time. But apparently that’s not on his agenda - his tongue finds her folds easily.

Switching between long, broad strokes and quick flicks of his tongue on her clit, she can feel her orgasm building. The coil in her core begins to tighten. 

“Fuck, Itachi, I’m so close, please please. Just, please.” Her babbling must get through to him, because his pace speeds up, never slowing, until her body begins to tremble. 

Shisui is there, having gone from kissing her to his hand covering her mouth and nose. With a yelp, she cums, and his hand removes itself. She gulps in air - body still shaking from the aftermath. 

Except, Itachi still doesn’t stop his tongue - in fact it speeds up, his fingers joining her wetness, smearing it across her thighs before entering her, slowly but with force. 

“Nngg, please it’s too much.”

“That’s the point, Princess. You earned this.”

Oh Kami, they were going to do this until she couldn’t move, weren’t they.

Finally Itachi moves back, his tongue retreating while his fingers still move within her. She feels so full yet empty - needing more and less at the same time. With one last pluck, to her nipples, (she doesn’t know if she’s leaning into or away from his touch at this point) Shisui moves to stand beside his cousin. As they both stare down at her, Sakura suddenly realizes that she’s, well, attractive to them. They see her as both a woman and shinobi, and they know she can take this. 

Finally removing his fingers, with one last swipe on her clit from his thumb, Itachi moves to stand, with Shisui taking his place. 

She doesn’t know whose cock she wants in her first, but she knows she wants them both. Maybe she’s greedy, but who could blame her. 

She feels the chakra strings dissipate, and in an attempt to straighten her legs, nearly kicks Shisui in the face. Thank goodness for quick reflexes. With a smirk, he asks, “Was it that good, Sakura-chan? Can’t feel your legs anymore?” and if he wasn’t so skilled and attractive, she may have attempted to actually kick him. 

Before a glare can form on her face, Itachi picks her up, setting her on his lap. Still facing his cousin, Sakura makes eye-contact with him, practically begging with her eyes for his touch. As Itachi moves her hair over her shoulder, he begins to place kisses on her neck - suckling and licking up her salty skin. Shuttering and closing her eyes, she doesn’t expect for another mouth to cover her own, filled with passion and fire. Sighing into his mouth, she can’t help but moan. 

She realizes, suddenly, that they haven't let her touch them at all - their cock’s must be straining and hard - it’s hard to tell in the darkness of the room. 

“Please, just, let me touch. Please.” 

Moving her around once more, she’s on her hands and knees, facing Itachi’s cock with Shisui pressing into her entrance. 

“Is this okay, Princess?” With a nod and a slight push back on her hips, he must get the message. He pushes in, and Kami, he’s big. Like, stretching her fully kind of big. Damn Uchiha’s and their above average everything. Leaning down, her hand’s tighten around the bed linens, a pained moan escaping her. 

His hand reaches down, fingers enveloping her clit, moving in slow circles until he’s fully inside. She already feels close, with being so full and his hands rubbing her most sensitive spot. It doesn’t help when Itachi leans forward - cock so close to her mouth, yet just out of reach - to tweak her nipples. She feels her muscles constricting, and wonders if she’s tightening around Shisui. 

Judging by his groan and subtle hip thrust, she’d say yes. Moving back, letting him know she can take it, he slowly thrusts forward. And Kami, she’s ruined. Nothing will ever compare to this. He begins to pick up his pace, fingers rubbing faster and hips thrusting faster, and she’s going over the edge. Moaning into Itachi’s thigh, she feels tears filling her eyes. She’s so sensitive, and he just keeps going, speeding up with every thrust. 

Looking up, tears in her emerald eyes, she’s determined to make them feel as good as she is now. Lifting one arm, she grabs Itachi’s cock, feeling the vein running up to his head, before leaning forward to take him into her mouth. Licking at the head, she’s careful not to let Shisui’s thrusts accidentally make her teeth hit anything. Sucking at him, she tastes him. His salty taste is addicting. Leaning forward more, her hand on the bottom of him to stimulate what she can’t take in her mouth, she sucks, trying to recall every tip Ino ever gave her. But honestly, her mind goes blank with every thrust. 

Thankfully, Itachi seems to realize it, and begins to thrust his own hips into her mouth. Grabbing her hair, he doesn’t pull, just simply holds onto her. Pushing between her lips further and further until he reaches the back of her throat. Breathing through her nose, she tries to find a rhythm. But with every thrust from each man, she feels herself losing control more and more. Moaning around Itachi, she feels Shisui’s thrust become erratic, faster and more forceful than before and - Oh Kami, it’s just what she needs. 

Pushing her own hips back, his hands move to her hips, pulling her back into him faster than she could imagine. The hand in her hair tightens, apparently not happy to be ignored, and she reaches back, attempting to grab onto him with her hands. 

Shaking, she feels her third orgasm build, and she embraces it - wants to feel the pleasure and pain all at once. Her hair is pulled, the hand roughly yanking it until she looks up and opens her mouth. Pushing in, he goes until he reaches the back of her throat, and she does her best to create suction. Soon, his thrusts become as erratic as Shisui’s. Pulling out quickly, Itachi begins to touch himself, cock aimed at her face. And with one last thrust, Shisui pulls out, and she feels a wet warmth on her back. The same warmth soon lands on her tongue, sticking out hoping to catch all of it. With some running down her chin and onto her neck, she relishes in their moans, loving their momentary loss of control. 

Being pulled closer to Itachi, she feels Shisui move off of the bed and disappear into a side room. When he reappears, he has a warm cloth, and begins to wipe her off. Which, thank goodness because she is sticky everywhere, including her face, and it’s not her goal to stay that way. 

After being cleaned, she finds herself laying between the two men. 

“Ne, Princess, don’t go and disappear on us again. You better be here in the morning.” With a ‘hn’ she assumes Itachi is agreeing. 

“Alright. Goodnight.”

Still unsure of where she stands, she figures that at least for tonight, she has what she wants. And judging by their reactions, hopefully it will continue. But for now, she was tired. She’d shower in the morning, after waking up between the two men she hopes to call hers in the future.


End file.
